


被魔女偏爱的人

by Orangeater



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 02:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20613194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orangeater/pseuds/Orangeater
Summary: 写完这个短篇，我觉得我还挺对不起羊驼的，感到抱歉。这个梗是从春季赛的时候，看SN的比赛来的。当时SN阵容多奇怪，似乎都被毒奶ki上校偏爱，当时我和朋友开玩笑说ki上校可能是马哥粉，只是他忘了自己毒奶的能力，把爱豆奶死了。然后上周看了lck的冒泡赛，有点感慨，所以才有了这个被魔女偏爱的梗，也是想表达一种正能量吧，终归你是被偏爱的，只是偏爱你的可能是个厄运小姐。其实写这个短篇是有点恋爱脑了，最后羊驼回到过去重新开始的时候，是为了他三冠，可是他为了他的iko放弃了，选择和iko一起，并肩作战去拿一个共同的冠军，其实是渲染了半天羊驼对胜利的荣誉的渴望，反向衬托出羊驼对于甜兔兔的感情。但是这么写完以后，又就觉得这种纠结在儿女情长上又太小家子气，有点亵渎看轻了他们的求胜欲和为了胜利的决心，不过嘛，同人嘛，就图一乐吧。从上星期到今天断断续续码了这么些天，已经把自己都绕晕了，就这样吧，望你们喜欢这个小故事。





	被魔女偏爱的人

起床，吃饭，训练赛，察看选手状态，监督rank，看其他队伍的比赛，吃饭，训练赛，分析对手，rank，睡觉。

  
这是金赫奎现在的日常流程。

  
他的生活似乎一直都是这样的单调，当选手的时候如此，退役转做教练后也没有太大的变化，仅仅只是换了不同的方式，继续围绕着LOL这个游戏打转。

  
哦，也不全是。

  
他刚刚服完兵役，在部队的那些日子被迫的断了舍离，但那只是从一个职业选手的生活里游离出走了一段日子，过了两年兵荒马乱记忆模糊的时光，如今又归回到了常态里来罢了。

  
依旧是普普通通的早晨，金赫奎慢慢吞吞地起了床，洗漱了一番，在附近的便利店随便买了份三明治做早餐，一边吃一边慢悠悠地往kz俱乐部走去。路上他遇到了一个看起来十五六的小女孩，穿着哥特式的lo裙，化着暗黑视觉系的哥特妆，一见到他兴奋的尖叫起来，声音是青春期女孩子特有的尖细，叽里咕噜地说了一长串。

  
金赫奎懵懵地看着她张张合合的红嘴唇，半天才反应过来对方是他的粉丝。在感慨他这个退役三年多的过气前职业选手居然还能有这么小的粉丝之余，他也不忘答应了对方签了名。女孩拿了签名又拍了合照，在离开前冲着他做了一个fighting的手势，又高声表白道:"我喜欢deft选手一辈子！"

  
但除了这个意外的插曲，金赫奎的今天，也照旧平平淡淡没有什么不同，一点儿也没有。

这是崔千柱第四次偷看金赫奎，作为金赫奎的老大哥他太了解这个弟弟了，今天的金赫奎太反常了。如果说寻常的金赫奎是一只没睡醒犯迷糊的羊驼，那么今天的金赫奎就是没了魂的机器人，机械地重复着日常活动，冷冰冰的。  
"赫奎啊。"崔千柱清了清嗓，拍了拍独自打rank的人:"发生什么了吗?"

  
按键盘的手一滞，屏幕立刻从彩色变成了黑白，金赫奎看着屏幕愣住了，直到英雄已经在泉水复活了，仍像个被风霜雕刻过的石塑一般，僵在原处。

  
崔千柱看着已经复活了的英雄，又看了看仍旧发呆的金赫奎，伸手推了推他的手臂:"复活了。"

  
金赫奎这才把不知神游到何处的意识收了回来，看了一眼泉水里的英雄——他走的是ad位的小炮。心里突然觉得很烦躁，也不管会不会被人举报，直接退了游戏。

  
崔千柱看着金赫奎行云流水的一系列动作，突然意识到事情大条了，今天的金赫奎太反常了，反常到可以拉起红色警报了。

  
"赫奎啊..."

  
"哥，我们队下周打kt对吧。"金赫奎例行公事般的问道。

  
"啊？"崔千柱一时没有反应过来，愣一一会儿才回过神来，"是啊，下周四。"

  
"今天好像是kt对skt的比赛，我先去准备一下。"金赫奎说着站起身来，从桌上拿了一本本子，径直往训练室走去。

  
照理说金赫奎一直都是这个样子的，不应该有什么不对才是。但是崔千柱就是隐隐感觉到金赫奎有些不对劲，他实在想不出是发生了什么，明明昨天离开的时候，还笑得软绵绵地像个刚出道的17岁少年，用着腻腻乎乎的声音同队里的孩子一同哄着他请客的。

  
崔千柱想不出理由来，便决定从旁下手。许元硕显然是最佳人选，比起自己，许元硕显然更了解金赫奎，这两个人一起并肩作战，从韩国去到中国，又从中国回了韩国，从最初的ssb再到最后的kz，是互相陪伴着走过彼此职业生涯的人。而退役后又似乎是理所当然的成了邻居，亲密无间的连许元硕的中国太太都经常拿这事打趣，戏称自己是做了两人之间的第三者。

  
或许许元硕会知道什么。

  
"你说赫奎不对劲?"许元硕似乎在忙，对崔千柱突然打来的电话没投入太多的注意力，他在电话那头一边同太太说这话，一边又分出心来应着崔千柱的电话:"昨天我看他还好好的啊。"

  
崔千柱没有得到他想要的答案，不禁有些沮丧，只得礼貌性的道了句，没事了，打扰了，就打算挂电话。

  
临断线前，许元硕眼光在桌上瞟到了什么，突然想了起来，一拍大腿:"啊，我想起来了，meiko要结婚了，发了请帖过来，昨天航空件寄到了韩国来。"

  
meiko...这个ID崔千柱很熟悉的，当年在lpl打比赛的时候就知道了，是和deft一起组成了lpl最强下路组的另一人。

  
这么说来，金赫奎在还是选手的时候，就一直和meiko保持着比寻常更亲密的关系。甚至于两个人相隔两地，彼此用着一毛钱的英文，五分钱的韩文和两厘钱的中文，磕磕巴巴的都要打电话聊天。当时崔千柱便觉得不对劲，只是金赫奎一向是个重感情的人，meiko又代表了他职业生涯浓墨重彩的一段经历，难免长情。

  
但现在想想许元硕的话，崔千柱觉得好像又不是那么回事了。这两个男孩子之间，似乎有超越了友谊的腻歪劲，早已不像朋友间过分亲密的玩笑。崔千柱突然惊觉，那些玩笑话或许言中了秘而不宣的故事。

  
金赫奎坐在训练室里看kt对skt的比赛，今天的比赛来了神秘观众，kt曾经的老队长，他的老熟人宋京浩，导播很灵性的将镜头疯狂往宋京浩那里切，那人就笑得贼兮兮地冲镜头挤眉弄眼的。  
"哎呀，哥还是老样子，为老不尊。"金赫奎习惯性地嘴臭着日常互怼的老朋友，心里叨念着宋京浩这人从说话到做事都很不当人，像一个疯狂勾引的逗猫棒，老喜欢耍着人玩，以前一个队的时候就这样，老是喜欢拿iko逗他。

  
iko...

  
想到这里金赫奎的心情又如旭日坠谷，跌无可跌。

  
iko小崽子..

  
什么嘛，明明自己还是个小孩子。

  
金赫奎再没有心情看比赛，他似乎很难集中注意力在比赛上了，明明是盯着屏幕上看，眼前却又浮现出虚幻的场景，更甚于他似乎看到了小炮和娜美的下路组。

  
到这个时候，金赫奎再也不能忽略心里的烦闷，那些他从来不愿意去细想的东西，正被现实逼迫着去揭开，去看清——金赫奎喜欢田野，不是以哥哥对弟弟的疼爱，也不是老师对徒弟的爱护，而是以一个男人的身份生出了对另一个男人的爱情。

  
感情是从什么时候变质的呢？或许是在逼仄的训练室里，努力训练的认真模样相互吸引了，又或许是在狭小的床上，总是黏糊的贴在一起时因肌肤的温度而陷入"高烧"中，更或许是无论何时何地，都想要与对方分享一切的毫无保留。有太多个或许，有太多心跳加速的悸动，那些被记忆加上了滤镜，变得如童话般梦幻的场景，那些正是他喜欢上田野的点滴。

  
金赫奎早应该明白，他应该在离开edg时就明白的，他对田野那份超出他预料的不舍是源自于何。只是那个时候，他还太年轻，似乎没有什么比胜利更重要。他渴望胜利的求胜欲，遮住了他的眼，捂上了他的耳，让他忽视掉心里泛起了异样涟漪，而咬着牙向前奔跑。

  
感情总是冲动的，带着熏醉的高热，像飓风一般席卷而来。但同样的，它也是短暂的，过境之后，又恢复到平静。在最初爱情风眼初生时，金赫奎忽视了它，等到他放慢了奔跑的脚步时，能留出一丝丝注意力时，他似乎又觉察不到异样了。

  
蹉蹉跎跎间，金赫奎和田野总是在捅破窗户纸的那一刹，错过了最好的时机，最终走到了这步田地。

  
金赫奎叹了一口气，站起身，又重重地把自己摔进椅子里。

  
"哎呦喂——"

  
突然传来了一个中年大叔的声音，来自于金赫奎的背后，是的，是背后。

  
金赫奎吓了一跳，跳了起来，往椅子一看，只见椅子上有一张卡纸，上头有一个年纪四五十岁的络腮胡大叔，正拿手揉着自己的脑袋——就好像是某部欧美奇幻电影里的巧克力收集卡。

  
金赫奎震惊地睁大了眼睛，圆圆的眼睛愣愣的眨巴了好几下。

  
那大叔活动完筋骨，两手一搭在卡纸上画着的边框上，一用力，竟然从卡纸里跳了出来，变成了和金赫奎一样高的人来。

  
"你这一下，差点没把我坐死。"那大叔抱怨着，理了理衣服，从兜里掏出了一个小本本来，心不在焉道:"啊，你是第一千零二十三位被选中的幸运儿，可以体验一套时间逆回之旅，共往返五次。恭喜恭喜。"

  
金赫奎觉得眼前这个大叔说得一定不是韩文，要不然他怎么可能会听不懂呢？他该不会是在做梦吧？怎么可能会有人从卡纸里跳出来呢？如果是梦，那一定是个噩梦，快让他醒过来，或许醒来了一切就又是原来的样子。

  
那大叔见金赫奎半天没反应，眯了眯眼，抬手打了一个响指，随即金赫奎眼前亮起了强烈的白光，照得他几近失明。等他的眼睛终于恢复正常后，眼前似乎不再是kz的训练室。

  
这里...好像是...edg?

  
金赫奎愣愣的眨着眼睛，看着面前屏幕上的比赛视频。他突然意识到，有人正抱着他的胳膊，沉沉地压在上头。金赫奎通过屏幕上摄像头的小窗口一看，那是田野，是他的iko小崽子。

  
田野此时正斜靠在金赫奎的大臂上，啃着指头看着屏幕，像一只乖巧的小兔子。

  
金赫奎费了好大力气才控制住自己颤抖的手，缓缓的，轻轻地向田野的发顶摸去，小心翼翼地仿佛怕惊扰了一个梦，碎了一场镜花水月。

  
终于，金赫奎摸到了田野的脑袋，揉了揉，引得田野抬起头去看他，对方还带着婴儿肥的小肉脸，软软的下巴抵着他的胳膊，一副可爱的小模样，不明所以地看向他。

  
金赫奎已经太久没有见到过这样的田野了，嗓子一紧，那颗心似乎是要从喉咙里跳出来似的，让他只能哑着嗓子念了一句"iko"。

  
田野歪着头看他，眼睛亮亮的，带着十七岁小孩特有的天真浪漫，一如他目光所见的便是他的英雄。

  
金赫奎张了张嘴，来不及说出第二句话来，眼前的景象便模糊了，田野懵懂的脸像烟云一般飘散着离去。

  
他仍旧坐在kz的训练室里，眼前仍旧放着kt和skt的比赛，一切似乎都只是他过度臆想而生的幻境。

  
原来他已经魔障到这种地步了？他疯了吗?像电影里演的那样，精神分裂出了一个真实又虚假的场景来，借着半真半假的幻境，逃避着，自欺欺人着。

  
就在金赫奎自嘲时，一个阴影打了下来，笼罩着金赫奎。他一看，那竟然是方才的大叔。  
"你...怎么会?"

  
"怎么会什么?"那大叔挖着鼻孔，说道:"刚刚那是让你体验一下我们的时光逆回之旅，我们这个体验呢，就是把你带回到过去，然后再回来。当然啦，刚刚那个算你次数的，现在你只剩下四次往返了。"

  
金赫奎被大叔这副强买强卖的样子弄得颇为郁闷，撇撇嘴嘀咕道:"这有什么用吗?"

  
"当然有用啦。"大叔嫌弃地看向金赫奎:"你没听过蝴蝶效应吗?你回到过去，只改变一点点，那么在时间的作用下，就会产生出截然不同的另一种生活。小鬼，你想想看，你还有四次机会改变命运呢。"

  
"那你就把我带回昨天去吧，我刚好记得昨天彩票的号码。"

  
"那可不行。"大叔摇了摇手:"我们这个旅程是随机事件，没有指定时间段的。所以我不可能带你回昨天，或者是任何一个你指定的某一天里。"

  
金赫奎无语的看向那大叔:"那这个旅行的意义是什么..."

  
大叔想了想，说道:"虽然是随机的，但是你要是期望越高，权重大一些，还是有大概率回到相关时间段的。"

  
金赫奎认真地想了想，这或许是上天给他的一个机会，和之前邻居家姐姐追过的那部日剧一样，他没准可以和田野重新开始。

  
"我们什么时候开始？"  
"随时都可以。"  
"那好，我们回到过去吧。"  
"如你所愿。"

一计响指打起，四周又陷入到刺眼的光芒中。金赫奎感觉自己被一个钩子钩拽着拉向了时间的源头，等白茫茫褪去后，金赫奎感觉到脑子一阵晕眩，像是晕车了似的，胃里涨涨地想吐，四肢也没力气地东倒西歪着。

  
"金赫奎你站好来，我架不动你。"

  
这是田野的声音。

  
金赫奎努力睁了睁眼睛，看清了田野的脸，傻笑着就往田野身上倒去。

  
"iko。"

  
"金赫奎，你别搞啦。"

  
"iko。"金赫奎现在脑子糊糊的，他明明想要和田野说点什么，但却只是一味的重复地念着iko，想说的话都被打结了的大舌头给卷没了，最后气得金赫奎什么也不想说了，就是赌气似的往田野身上倒，把田野整个人抱在怀里，头架在田野的肩上。

  
或许是鼻息的热气弄得田野不太自在，他挣扎着向明凯求助。金赫奎却不为所动，甚至于坏心眼的又凑了上去，吻上了田野脖子上的那颗痣。

  
田野浑身一震，扶着金赫奎的手一软，和金赫奎一起跌做到了椅子上去，金赫奎仰躺着，冲着田野傻乎乎的笑着，用着小而含糊的声音，在田野耳边一个劲的哼声道:"iko，喜欢。喜欢，iko。"

  
田野露出了一个想笑却又要哭出来的奇怪表情，有些无措地念道:"金赫奎，我背不动你啊，金赫奎。"

  
金赫奎不明白为什么田野露出了那种表情，只是傻乎乎地冲着田野笑，孩子脾气地赖在田野的怀里，全然不顾田野瘦小的身子能不能撑得住他。

  
最后是明凯看不下去了，他隐隐发现出醉了酒的金赫奎有着超出他们意料的举动，在事情没有发展到沸沸扬扬之前，他赶紧和工作人员搭了把手，将金赫奎送到了酒店的房间。

  
金赫奎倒在了床上，费劲地睁开了像被浆糊黏着的眼皮，定睛便聚焦到了田野的身上，一伸手把田野给拽了过来。

  
明凯等人平日里就爱闹这对下路小孩，现在也没有外人在，便放任他们gay里gay气的玩闹。

  
"闲杂人等"走了之后，金赫奎便更加肆无忌惮起来，把田野整个人抱在怀里，心满意足的蹭了蹭脑袋。

  
田野被金赫奎闹得没了办法，气呼呼道:"金赫奎别，你放开我，我要回房间了。这样好痒啊。"

  
金赫奎听后非但不放，反而抱得更紧了，甚至用腿把田野的腿也锁死了，这下田野更动弹不得了。

  
"金赫奎..."

  
金赫奎已经晕得说不出话来了，紧紧地抱着他的iko，手上碰到的，鼻尖闻到的，都是他的iko，一想到这里，金赫奎的心里就溢出一股糖水般，美滋滋甜丝丝的。

  
田野见人睡死了，劲也不见小，左右都挣不开来，只好往金赫奎的怀里蹭了蹭，找了一个舒服的姿势，他刚刚被俱乐部的人哄骗着喝了一小口酒，现在也有些晕乎乎的，整个人贴在金赫奎的怀抱里，带着温度的胸口熨帖在他的耳上，从内里传来的一下一下的心跳声，仿佛是催眠师滴答作响的怀表，他忍不住打了一个哈欠，随性也闭上眼睛睡起觉来。

  
酒精带来的困倦迅速模糊他们的意识，把他们拖入睡梦里，谁也来不及细想那分不清出自于何的脸红心跳，到底是酒精的作用，还是思春期的荷尔蒙作祟。

大约世上有一种冷是温存的不复。睡前还抱着的人，当醒来的时候，却只剩下了空荡荡的怀抱。

  
金赫奎又回来了，回到了他熟悉的kz训练室，怀里的iko不见了，而一切似乎也还是没有变化。

  
"阿西。"金赫奎咒骂着，这破烂的逆回旅程太不靠谱了，怎么把他带到德杯庆功宴上去了，喝得舌头都捋不直的他能干什么呢？无论做了什么，都只是被人当成发酒疯的酒鬼行径罢了。

  
那么神棍大叔又出现了，站在他旁边，读着他的记忆，啧啧起来:"咦，你们这些年轻人天天都在想什么呢～竟想些揩油的事。"

  
金赫奎气得呼出一口气来，心道又不是他想要回到那个时候，明明是大叔不靠谱，害得他什么也没改变。

  
"怎么没改变?"大叔读着金赫奎心中的腹诽，对金赫奎的不信任捧着脸大叫起来:"你好好回忆回忆，真就一点改变都没有?"说完一副被人抛弃的八点档的妻子一样，捂着心口伤心道:"你个大羊驼子摸摸自己的良心说，真没有改变吗。"

  
金赫奎回想了一番，他的记忆似乎真的出现了偏差——他离开中国的那天，在机场的候机室里，来送他的田野，在临行前紧紧地抱住了他的脖子，呜咽着似乎有什么话要说，却最后都咽了回去，扯出了一个勉强难看的笑，祝福他回到韩国能拿他心仪的冠军，然后是s赛的冠军。

  
他明明记得田野当时送他的时候不是这样的，田野只是有些不舍的拉着他沉默了好久，最后目送着他登机。可现在的记忆却不一样了，记忆里的田野，眼角悬而未落着眼泪，在候机室的灯光下照得闪着光，定格在了记忆中，独独熠熠生辉着。

  
金赫奎似乎更难受了，比之前更难受。如果说当他听到田野要结婚的时候，只是烦躁不安，那么现在的他只觉得心口压着一块巨石，闷闷地几乎喘不过气来，心脏似乎要爆开的血沫横飞。

  
大叔看着金赫奎伸出手锤了锤胸口，了然的点了点头:"看，我说了，轨迹已经变了。在这条时间线里，你是和田野更亲近的金赫奎，所以现在的你，很疼。"

  
金赫奎疼得流下了眼泪，或许是生理上，又或许是从心里流出来的。他分不出注意力去关注这些细枝末节了，他咬着牙，费劲的央求着那位神棍大叔:"求求你，再带我回去吧，哪都好，带我回到iko身边去。"

  
"当然，我们的宗旨是顾客至上。"

  
话音未落，大叔又打响了一记响指。金赫奎又一次被拉入了时间的轮回里，想着源头回溯着。

  
这一次他回到了s8时的洲际赛，田野和金经理手里拿着礼物，从远处走过来。

  
"礼物给你的。"

  
田野把礼物盒子递给他，冲着他笑得很愉快。

  
金赫奎突然意识到，他们已经好久没见了。

  
接过了礼物后，金赫奎下意识要去握田野的手，却被手上的礼物碍了事，让iko溜走了。

  
他还想对田野说些什么，但闻讯而来的kt队员让金赫奎把话都憋了回去，他可以想到宋京浩听到了必定要拿这事逗他，他倒是无所谓的，可是他的iko是个脸皮很薄的小兔子，太欺负会被吓跑的。

  
"晚上一起看比赛吧。"金赫奎在田野走前，在他耳边小声耳语着，他的声音有着一股天生的懒洋洋含含糊糊的奶气，听起来像是在撒娇一样。

没有人可以拒绝他。

  
到了晚上，田野带着浑身充满梗的充电宝到了他的房间，两人躺在床上，盖着一床被子，四肢缠在一起看着比赛视频，一如两年前在edg的宿舍一样，亲密无间地仿佛横在两人间空白的两年是不存在的一般。

  
金赫奎突然说道:"比赛的话，一定要有输有赢的啊。"

  
田野哈哈大笑道:"金赫奎，你在说废话。"

  
金赫奎却异常认真道:"lpl和lck一定会有一个赢一个输，输得人会难过的。"

  
田野突然不笑了，他的求胜心不想输给任何人，同样的，金赫奎的求胜心也不输给任何人。

  
"谁让我们在不同的队伍呢。"

  
小声的抱怨，带着小孩子的赌气和不甘心，却有着成年大孩子的妥协与认命。

  
金赫奎抱着了田野:"赢得人答应输得人一件事吧，算是安慰。"

  
"我可不会输，lpl不会输的。"

  
"好的。"

  
金赫奎心想他知道，今年洲际赛人柱力deft选手，也只是尽责的当了人柱力，没有收获的打了白工。

  
洲际赛和其他赛事不同，是赛区的团体赛事，金赫奎就算知道了过程和结果，也改变不了什么，rw打败了kz，比赛被拉到了第五局，最后rng赢下了决胜局，lpl又一次捧回了奖杯。

  
再经历一遍，金赫奎似乎没有那么难过，对他来说lck的洲际赛滑铁卢似乎并不重要，他有着更关心的事要去做。

  
晚上的庆功宴结束后，田野偷偷溜到了金赫奎的房间，才敲了一下门，金赫奎便开了门。

  
"诶？你这么快吗?"田野问道。

  
金赫奎不说话，他不会告诉田野，他一个晚上都等在房门边上，竖着耳朵听着过道里传来的声响。

  
他一把把人拉进了屋子，做出了一副闷闷不乐的样子:"iko，我输了。"

  
"你没输啊，kt没有输。"田野见不得金赫奎这幅样子，忙安慰道:"输得是别人，kt赢了的，你赢了的。"

  
金赫奎还是不开心的样子，小声嘀咕着:"iko要安慰我吗？"

  
"?"

  
"赢的人要安慰输得人啊。"金赫奎设好的陷进，一步步把他的小兔子骗进来:"说好的。"

  
田野心里隐隐觉得不对劲，却说不上来，只能答应道:"你说你说。"

  
金赫奎背过身去:"iko一定做不到。"

  
田野不服气道:"你不说怎么知道我做不到？"

  
金赫奎转过头来，看了看田野，又转了回去。

田野不甘心的走了过去，不肯罢休道:"你说让我做什么，我一定做到。"

  
"真的?"  
"真的！"

  
金赫奎突然笑了起来，一把拽住iko的手，把人往怀里拉:"就做我的男朋友吧。"

  
田野听了金赫奎的话，脸哄得一下变的通红，他不确定的又重复了一遍:"男?男朋友?"

  
金赫奎给了他一个肯定的答案，田野支吾着说不出话来，答应也不是，不答应也不是，他知道他们的确很亲密，不同寻常的亲密。

  
金赫奎吻了吻田野的脖子，只当他是答应了:"男朋友，说话算话，刚刚明明答应了的。"

  
田野被金赫奎吻得身子发软，意志的高墙轰然崩塌，举手投降道:"好好好，答应你答应你。所以，别亲了，痒啊。金赫奎，你别闹了啊。"

  
金赫奎却置若罔闻，继续亲吻着他的iko，红彤彤像个草莓大福的iko，剥去了包装袋后诱人可爱的模样。

"我们这个是要过审的啊，是正规合法的时间旅行，你能不能矜持点，不要搞黄色啊。"大叔数落着在关键时刻被拉回来的金赫奎，痛心疾首道:"差一点啊，就差一点，我这项目就要被你搅黄了，还好我眼疾手快，不愧是我。"

  
金赫奎无暇顾及坏人好事的神棍大叔，现在他心里燃着一股怒火，不是被人坏了好事的怒气，而是从新改变的记忆里激起的气愤。

  
金赫奎和田野在一起了，但他们却又分手了，由田野提出的，金赫奎单方面的被分手。

  
洲际赛结束后到世界赛期间，新晋的小情侣度过了一段蜜里调油的热恋期。但很快，分隔两地的异地恋在各自职业生涯的动荡不安里变得脆弱不堪。edg创下了建队以来的最坏成绩，而kz也因为各种内因外原变成了一堆称不上船的破铜烂铁， 两个人都为着自己的事而焦头烂额，田野更是被人质疑下路不和，和iboy表面队友，田野迫于压力，尽可能的回避了与金赫奎的双排，就算是碰巧排在了一起，也不敢有过多的互动。再后来，两人之间的嫌隙越发大起来，本来就不稳定的过快发展成的恋爱关系，在现实的折磨下，碎成褴褛。

  
田野和金赫奎都没有变，他们仍旧是渴望着胜利的两个人，金赫奎仍旧想要摘下s赛冠军的梦，而田野也仍旧想要成为能站在金赫奎身边的那个人，自信骄傲的告诉所有人，他是有资格的，配得上lck最强ad的。可是，现实啊，一次次的对他们露出了恶意，他们似乎离自己的梦想愈发的遥远了。甚至到了最后，田野觉得自己已经变成配不上金赫奎的那个人了，于是在某一次edg的连败后，向金赫奎提出了分手，没有给金赫奎任何的挽留的机会，单方面切断了和金赫奎没的联系。

  
金赫奎对田野的做法是愤怒的，他不能接受田野胆小的逃跑。他的人生里经历过太多大失所望，却从没有放弃过。他是认定了，就会竭尽所能去坚持的人，比赛如此，感情也是如此。他认定了田野，不管外界如何，不管他们正经历，即将经历什么苦难，他都想一起相互鼓励着相互扶持着走下去。他知道他和田野的职业生涯往后会更难，但他不怕，他会咬着牙挺过去。可是最后看来，这似乎变成了他的一厢情愿，田野先选择了放弃，与其说放弃了与他比肩，倒不如说是放弃了金赫奎。

  
他不能接受这些。

  
"再带我回去。"金赫奎用一种可怕的冷静请求着。

  
"年轻人，我劝你先冷静冷静。"大叔摇了摇头，一副我为你好的过来人的模样。

  
"我很冷静，带我回去。"

  
大叔啧啧两声，摇了摇头:"好吧好吧，顾客至上。"

  
随后，又是一记响指，金赫奎再度被带回了过去。

  
"你们好，我叫田野，游戏ID是meiko。我来自云南楚雄，之前是在ray战队打辅助的，我，我会努力的。"

  
眼前做着自我介绍的是初到edg的田野，脸上还有着从云贵高原的高辐射下未恢复的黝黑，像个肉乎乎的黑团子。身上穿着一件半旧的衣服，梳着学校里乖宝宝的模板发型，正局促不安的站在前面。

  
金赫奎不知怎么的，看着他这幅小心翼翼唯唯诺诺的样子就来气，走上前去，伸出手去恶狠狠地掐着田野脸颊上的嫩肉。

  
田野被金赫奎突如其来的举动吓坏了，瞪大着眼睛，震惊地看向对方，脸上的疼痛在惊吓中酿出了他的眼泪。

  
"不许哭。"金赫奎把这三个字念得字正腔圆的，硬生生的把田野的眼泪又吓回去。

  
田野想哭又不敢哭的样子，抽抽搭搭的啜泣着，好生可怜。

  
金赫奎见他这样子，早就心疼的什么火气也没有了，正放软了态度要安慰他几句，却瞬然回到了现在。

  
这一回金赫奎没有待在kz的训练室里，而是身处在休息室，比赛后台的休息室里。

  
"赫奎哥，我们先去调试设备去了。"

  
一个金赫奎既熟悉又陌生的小孩笑着挽着另一个孩子同他打着招呼，金赫奎愣愣的应答着，半天才反应归来，那个孩子是kt的小ad。

  
他现在竟然在kt的休息室里，他，成了他观看比赛的主角。

  
"怎么会..."金赫奎使劲地甩了甩头，这条时间线的记忆慢慢回笼，金赫奎回忆着，震惊了。

  
这条时间线里，没有meiko，也没有田野。但是，这条时间线里，有他梦寐以求的s赛冠军。

  
"看来，这一次应该是最满意的一次吧。"神棍大叔又冒了出来，端详着手里的照片:"不错嘛，FMVP，冠军ad金赫奎选手呢。"

  
"这到底是什么?我为什么会在kt?为什么没有iko?"金赫奎像是溺水的人，把神棍大叔当成了最后的浮木，急切的问道:"iko去哪了?"

  
"田野啊，你现在还会关心他吗?"

  
大叔的话像是定音锤，一下子敲在了金赫奎的心上，把他敲得清醒了过来，除去了最初的不适应，他确实没有特别的感觉，他习惯性的询问田野的情况，但他似乎对田野又没有什么感情，生疏得仿佛是过路人细细作想，他似乎并不关心田野到底怎么样了，他的心，一下子空了一大片。

  
大叔点了点头，对金赫奎的反应很满意:"这就对了，这条时间线里，你和田野，不熟，非常不熟。"随后大叔又帮着金赫奎捋顺了时间线:"这条线里因为你在初见田野时表现的不友善，所以edg的经理以为你不喜欢田野，就把他下放到了二队。你因为没有合心意的辅助，在lpl打了一年就回到了lck，接着在kt成了kt的支柱，磕磕绊绊了好多年，最后在退役之战拿了S赛的冠军，并且得了fmvp。而田野嘛，在二队的成绩不理想，打了几年就退役了。"

  
金赫奎了解的点了点头，随后从大叔手上接过了照片，照片里是他拿了冠军的那一年，他和他的队友们举起了冠军奖杯，流着泪大笑着。他颤抖着摸着屏幕上的奖杯，生出了几乎于范进中举的癫狂来。

  
那是他的冠军，那是他的奖杯，他终于如愿以偿了，他终于不用羡慕李相赫和裴俊植了，他也像他们一样了，一样的冠军。纵然不是亲身经历过那场金色的雨，金赫奎仍旧感动的湿了眼角。

  
"其实你原来有机会当三冠王的。"大叔不经意的说道:"如果你一开始就留在了ssg，也就是后来的gen.g，你可能会获得更多胜利。"

  
金赫奎猛的抬起头来，渴望的看向大叔:"我也能像相赫一样吗?"

  
不能，大叔心里暗自嘀咕着，李相赫不止三冠了，你们不一样。但嘴上却打着哈哈:"没准哦，都是夺冠王呢。"

  
金赫奎握了握颤抖的手，低着头小声道:"好像回到那个时候，我也想一次次获得胜利。"

  
"可以啊，再回溯一次就行。"大叔满不在意的回道。

  
"可以吗?不是不能回到指定的时间吗?"金赫奎有些不敢相信，他是害怕的，如果他去了不对的时刻，做了不对的事，他的冠军他的胜利是否就荡然无存了，他似乎失去了所有冒险的勇气，他太渴望胜利了，渴望到把他变成了一个胆小的人，裹足不前。

  
大叔想了想:"毕竟是最后一次了，我们有特殊定制的。"

  
"什么特殊定制?"  
"一场指定时刻都单程旅行。"  
"单程旅行?"  
"对，回去了就再也回不来了，一场豪赌，赌赢了应有尽有，但赌输了，你就失去了现在的这个冠军。怎么样?要定制吗?"

  
金赫奎没有立刻回答，方才血管里咕咕冒泡沸腾的一腔热血，凉了下来，不断地在空荡荡的心室里进进出出，带走了最后的温度。

  
他平静的上了台，做了bp，看到了kt孩子们拿下了比赛的胜利，一起去吃了庆功的烤肉，独自回到了kt的基地，看着橱窗里的冠军奖杯，静静地站了一个晚上，直到第二天日头升起。

  
"送我回去吧，我想...我想再试一次。"

  
"你想好了?年轻人，见好就收才是聪明之举。"大叔善意的提醒着。

  
"我想再试一次。"金赫奎机械地重复着刚刚的话。

  
"彳亍口巴。望如你所愿。"

  
响指声再起，金赫奎回到了14年的冬天。

  
金赫奎看着面前一脸诚恳的人，摇了摇头，礼貌的回绝道:"对不起，我还是想待在lck。"

  
那人有些气馁，沮丧写满了一张脸，却还在做着最后的努力:"真的希望你能再考虑一下。"

  
"我..."金赫奎突然有些不忍心，眼前这个人是曾经和他一起度过一段愉快时光的edg经理，他有不愿意去伤害他，便改口道:"我考虑考虑吧。"

  
世上有很多事就是这样，不道明便给人所有人缓和的余地，但却总是拖着拖着不了了之了，温和而不伤人。

  
金赫奎心意已决，他是下了巨大的决心才决定回来的，他是为了他的三冠下了豪赌，他会就在lck，为他的梦想和荣誉而战。

  
金赫奎送走了那位edg的经理，掏出手机给原先ssb的教练发了短信，问了好，又询问对方能不能帮自己引荐去ssg，那位教练很快就回了他，说已经帮忙安排了，明天他便可以去俱乐部试训。

  
金赫奎锁了手机，又训练了几局，才在妈妈的催促下休息去。

  
躺在床上的金赫奎开心的哼着小曲，s9的时候他在接受采访的时候，他曾说很羡慕grf的viper，因为对方还年轻，而自己已经老了。而现在，他又是年轻的十八岁金赫奎了，他才不羡慕那个只会玩法核的小鬼呢，他金赫奎要打爆lck所有的下路组，就像...

  
像什么呢?金赫奎停顿了一下，但随即便不在意了，不管像什么，完爆他们，杀穿他们就对了。

  
金赫奎的好心情持续了到了第二天早上，他紧张的梳整了一番，又开了两局游戏练练手感，这才稍微平静了一些，出门坐上了去往ssg俱乐部的公交车。

  
在车上，不少高中生在谈论lol。lck区连续获得了两年的冠军，在韩国这已经成为了大热的游戏，几乎每个学生嘴上谈的都是lol。比如坐在他前面的两个小子正谈论着下课去哪家网吧打游戏，说着说着就为了谁打ad谁打辅助的事吵了起来。

  
的确，这年头玩得好的人都不爱打辅助，辛辛苦苦一整局，哪怕打出个0－0－30都比不上一个打10－10－10的ad，总是和mvp没有缘分的位置。

  
金赫奎突然意识到，他昨天晚上卡壳的地方，他的辅助会是谁呢？他要和谁一起走下路，杀穿所有lck的下路组...就像当年在统治lpl下路一样...

  
他所忘记的部分，他遗失的拼图，他记起来了，是关于"前世"的事，关于deft和meiko的故事。

  
金赫奎说不清他现在到底是怎样的情感，照理说，他应该已经不在挂念田野了，不管是meiko还是田野，都是陌生的两个代名词罢了，可是为什么，他一想到meiko，一想到田野，他雀跃着的心情就变得沉重起来。

  
明明不应该的。

  
金赫奎下了车，心情沉重地走到了ssg的大门前，大门里有接引在同他招手，他也招了招手，向那人走去。

  
只是他离他最纯粹的追求越近时，心里就越发的喧嚣。

  
"我会证明我是有能力站在deft身边的。"  
"iko，带你赢哦。"  
"我们能拿到冠军吗?"  
"我们要更努力才行。"  
"金赫奎，我们是冠军了。"  
"向着世界赛冠军前进吧。"  
"你是我的超级英雄。"  
"我不能耍脾气，因为我是iko的大哥哥。"  
"kajia gogo"  
"kajia gogo"  
"冠军冠军。"  
"冠军冠军。"  
"希望他能回到他家乡，拿到他的冠军。"  
"meiko成为更好的辅助吧。"  
"赢下去，拿冠军。"  
"赢下去，拿冠军。"  
"赢下去，拿冠军。"  
"赢下去，拿冠军。"  
"赢下去，拿冠军。"  
"冠军"  
"冠军"  
"冠军"  
"冠军"  
"冠军"  
.........

金赫奎猛的回过神来，停下了脚步。

  
"我们是冠军！我们又是冠军！我们总是冠军！"  
"恭喜edg！去捧起属于你们的奖杯吧！"  
"从S5一路跌跌撞撞，edg终于捧回来属于自己的S赛奖杯。"  
"十年饮冰血难凉，一朝功成夙愿偿。让我们恭喜edg终于拿到了梦寐以求的冠军。"

  
电脑屏幕里回放着决赛的视频，穿着哥特式lo裙的小姑娘皱着脸看着屏幕上又笑又哭的年轻人的脸。

  
"他最后怎么做了这么个选择?"

  
小姑娘问着旁边的少年，她以khk头号粉丝的身份表示她可能不太懂她的爱豆。

  
少年挖了挖鼻孔，漫不经心道:"因为爱情?"

  
小姑娘双眉一立:"那我好不容易搞出来的那个逆回之旅不就浪费了?"

  
"也不算吧，人家好歹事业爱情双丰收了啊。"少年摆了摆手。

  
小姑娘一听，拍案而起，抓狂道:"要什么爱情啊！我是khk的事业粉！事业给我搞起来啊！三冠王啊！就这么没了?"

  
少年掐指头算了算，安慰道:"后年不是还能再冠一次，两冠也不错了啊。"

  
显然小姑娘不满足于此:"不行，说好了三冠，少一个都不是三冠，你再去给我扮一回神棍去。"

  
少年立刻双手交叉胸前，严厉拒绝道:"我不，我差点没被你羊驼一屁股作死，放了我吧，大叔的形象与我不符合。"

  
小姑娘想了想，仍不死心:"你不去，那我自己去。"

  
"别呀，你忘了你是厄运体了吗？你靠太近，金赫奎要倒大霉的。"少年抱着最后的一点良知，劝道:"你看看，你不看好人家爱情，人爱情就成了。你离人家越远，人家冠军就捧回来了。算了吧爱豆自有爱豆福，你饶了人家吧。"

  
"可是..."

  
"没有可是。"

  
少年叽里咕噜念了一句咒语，世界瞬间安静了。他双手抱着脑袋，悠哉悠哉地靠在躺椅上，向天空看去。天空中，隐约的飘着金色的光。少年掏出一根小木棍，对着天空虚空的比划了几下，空中出现了一行字来:

**怀着不死的求胜心，命运终将成全你的努力。**

**Author's Note:**

> 写完这个短篇，我觉得我还挺对不起羊驼的，感到抱歉。
> 
> 这个梗是从春季赛的时候，看SN的比赛来的。当时SN阵容多奇怪，似乎都被毒奶ki上校偏爱，当时我和朋友开玩笑说ki上校可能是马哥粉，只是他忘了自己毒奶的能力，把爱豆奶死了。然后上周看了lck的冒泡赛，有点感慨，所以才有了这个被魔女偏爱的梗，也是想表达一种正能量吧，终归你是被偏爱的，只是偏爱你的可能是个厄运小姐。
> 
> 其实写这个短篇是有点恋爱脑了，最后羊驼回到过去重新开始的时候，是为了他三冠，可是他为了他的iko放弃了，选择和iko一起，并肩作战去拿一个共同的冠军，其实是渲染了半天羊驼对胜利的荣誉的渴望，反向衬托出羊驼对于甜兔兔的感情。但是这么写完以后，又就觉得这种纠结在儿女情长上又太小家子气，有点亵渎看轻了他们的求胜欲和为了胜利的决心，不过嘛，同人嘛，就图一乐吧。从上星期到今天断断续续码了这么些天，已经把自己都绕晕了，就这样吧，望你们喜欢这个小故事。


End file.
